The present invention is directed toward a handle and particularly, toward a handle for a wheeled food service table where the handle is pivotable between an operative and an inoperative position.
It is common practice in hotels, on cruise ships, and in other types of lodging where food is consumed by guests in a room separate from a dining room to serve food on a portable, wheeled table. The table serves not only as a mode of transportation for the food, but as a table upon which the food may be served and consumed.
Typically, these wheeled tables are equipped with at least one handle which is used by the server to push or pull the table. The handle, however, is often located at the same or close to the level of the top of the table. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,372 to Dinverno discloses a service cart where the handle is nearly level with the top of the cart. As a result, the server is forced to bend over in order to maneuver the table. This causes strain on the person""s back and arms.
Also, as these tables are used as dining tables, it is not very aesthetically pleasing to have a handle protruding from one or more sides of the table.
Therefore, a need exists for a food service table with a handle which allows the server to maneuver the table in a comfortable and ergonomically correct manner. Also, a need exists for a functional yet aesthetically pleasing portable, wheeled table.
The present invention is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a pivotal handle for a food service table which allows the table to be maneuvered easily and comfortably by a person.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handle for a food service table which allows the table to be stored compactly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pivotal handle for a food service table which allows the table to be aesthetically pleasing when the handle is not in use.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a pivotal handle for a food service table. The handle includes two elongated, parallel curved right and left bar members. Each member has an outwardly extending arm and an outwardly extending leg. The arm and leg of the right bar member extend outwardly to the right and the arm and leg of the left bar member extend outwardly to the left. Each of the arms has a gripping portion which a person using the handle grips in order to steer the table. The legs have means for pivotably attaching the handle to the underside of the table. In its operative position, the handle is pivoted upwardly so that the arms are located above the top of the table and are accessible. Locking means such as a quick release pin is inserted into an opening formed in the leg which locks the handle in place. When the table is ready to be used as a dining table or to be stored, the pin is removed so that the handle may now be rotated downwardly and stored under the table. Securing means may be attached to the underside of the table which secures the handle in place when the handle is in the stored position.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the drawings.